


Soulless ("Бездушные")

by Zlatatsvet



Series: Loveless Audiodramas [6]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatatsvet/pseuds/Zlatatsvet
Summary: Все при деле: Соби и Кио на выездной практике, Кацуко и Ритцу на научной конференции, Рицка и Яёи на прогулке, а Нули присматривают за Рицкой. Как умеют.





	Soulless ("Бездушные")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/gifts).

> Перевод для Serpen Storyteller, чьи тексты столько раз поднимали меня.
> 
> Перевод аудиодрамы Soulless, выполнен 31.12.12.

**Перевод:** Златоцвет (Шут)  
**Вычитка:** Serpensortia  
**Жанр:** аудиодрама  
**Пейринг:** Соби/Рицка  
**Размещение:** нет  
**Disclaimer:** Аудиодрамы к аниме Loveless принадлежат их создателям - студии J.С. Staff и студии Zero-sum, Geneon Entertainment. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды  
  
  


**Примечание переводчика:**  
_Перевод сделан в подарок Serpensortia.  
keseranpasaran осуществлен перевод на английский, использованный как база, но он не является единственным источником.  
(Шут скромно опускает свою работу по сверке с японским и написанию справочных сносок - С.)._ _  
_  


**Трек 1.**  
<конференция>  
Ритцу: - Э... сегодня… *бормочет, листая текст доклада и ища его начало* Что тут?..  
Сегодня я хочу поблагодарить за приглашение выступить на конференции, посвященной 70-летию ежемесячного журнала "Помрачение рассудка". Я профессор М.: под этим именем мои статьи о нетипичном поведении бабочек публиковались в вашем журнале. Разумеется, это псевдоним. На самом деле я скорее С., чем М.(1). Некоторые из вас могут сомневаться в наличии взаимосвязи между психологией людей и поведением бабочек. Я расскажу вам, в чем заключается эта связь. Проведём аналогию с отношениями. В мире бабочек нет слов - но есть выламывающая боль метаморфоз, через которые они проходят от гусеницы к хризалиде и далее, превращаясь в имаго. Безмолвная боль разрывает их тела, чтобы расцвести переливами красок. Человеческие существа тоже обретают совершенство, проходя через боль. Исключений нет.  
  
  
**Трек 2.**  
Рицка: - Горячие источники? Снова источники?  
Соби: - Да, в Хаконе есть тренировочный лагерь. Это на три дня, начиная с завтра. Хочешь поехать со мной?  
Рицка: - Какой мне смысл ехать со студентами в тренировочный лагерь университета? Завтра выходной, и я обещал Юйко и Яёи поехать с ними в Шибуйю.  
Соби: - В Шибуйю? Только с одноклассниками? Рицка, в городе много криминальных элементов и извращенцев с комплексом Лолиты, высматривающих школьников.  
Рицка: - Тут вот тоже смотрит один.  
Соби: - Я беспокоюсь. Мне поехать с тобой?  
Рицка: - Прекрати! Убью, если будешь выслеживать. Завтра ты едешь на Хаконе, в тренировочный лагерь. В Хаконе!  
Соби: - Это...  
Рицка: - Приказ! Это приказ.  
Соби: - Да, понял.  
Рицка: - Ты же не врешь?  
Соби: - Конечно, нет. Я следую приказам. Я вернее Хатико.  
Рицка: *подозрительно* - Кто это такой?  
  
<Шибуйя>  
Яёи: - Ах! Наконец, наконец этот день настал! У меня с Юйко свидание. Мы встречаемся напротив памятника Хатико в Шибуйе. Аха-ха-ха!  
Рицка: - Яёи-сан, ты в порядке?  
Яёи: - А-а-а! Аояги Рицка! Почему ты здесь?  
Рицка: - Почему?.. А разве мы не тут встречаемся? Юйко же сказала, что ехать вместе в поезде не весело, поэтому встречаемся в Шибуйе.  
Яёи: - А, да… всё верно. Аояги-кун как всегда с нами.  
Рицка: - Где Юйко? Она уже на десять минут опаздывает.  
Яёи: - Может, она пошла в Моаи?  
<звонок>  
Яёи: - Ох, Юйко-сан! Звонит мне, не Аояги!  
Юйко: - Ну, он уже там?  
Яёи: - М? Кто?  
Юйко: - Ну, Рицка-кун.  
Яёи: - Ой, он бродит где-то рядом.  
Юйко: - Ух, что же делать? У меня кое-что случилось дома, и я опаздываю примерно на три часа.  
Яёи: - Что? Так намного?  
Юйко: - Извини. Э-э, можешь попросить от меня прощения у Рицки?  
Яёи: - Угу.  
Юйко: - Извини, я точно приеду! Веди себя с Рицкой по-дружески, пока меня нет.  
Яёи: - По-дружески… это как?  
Юйко: - Ну, посмотрите вместе классные шмотки в Мару-кю(2) или сфоткайтесь в центральном универсаме. Можете провести время, как хотите. Пожалуйста, Яёи!  
Яёи: - Ох, хорошо. Обещаю. Если этого желает Юйко-сан, я выполню со всем старанием!  
Юйко: - Ага, и передай Рицке привет, пожалуйста!  
Яёи: - Ах, Юйко-сан! В глубине души она полагается на меня.  
Рицка: - Ну что?  
Яёи: - А? А, она сказала, что опоздает на три часа и просила подождать.  
Рицка: - Хм. Зачем? Это глупо. Поехали по домам.  
Яёи: - Аояги-кун! Когда ты стал таким черствым? Ах да - с момента рождения. Но я обещал Юйко, и мы обязаны вести себя по-дружески.  
Рицка: - По-дружески? С тобой?  
Яёи: - Да, пошли!  
  
Яёи: - Ма… Мару-кю…  
Рицка: - Там полно девчонок.  
Яёи: - Да.  
Рицка: - И что в этом интересного?  
Яёи: - Ну… Смотри, Аояги-кун! Это их известные продавцы-зазывалы.  
Продавщица: - Привет. Добро пожаловать!  
Рицка: - Хм.  
Яёи: - Ну, даже просто смотреть на стайки девушек по мне так весело.  
Рицка: - ?..  
Яёи: - Так, идём дальше! Это их знаменитый магазин на центральной улице.  
Рицка: - Знаю.  
Яёи: - Давай сделаем мгновенное фото!  
Рицка: - Зачем?  
Яёи: - Зачем ты спрашиваешь! Юйко предложила сделать.  
Рицка: - Не хочу.  
Яёи: - Ох... ну, бессмысленно фоткаться одному…  
Рицка: - Погоди.  
Яёи: - Что?  
Рицка: - У меня чувство, что за нами наблюдают. *тише, обращаясь к самому себе* Соби? Нет, Соби уехал в Хаконе.  
Женщина: - Вау, какие милые! Вы! Вы двое просто супер!  
Яёи: - М? Мы?  
Женщина: Да, особенно ты, в очках. Вы на кого-то работаете? Студия или компания по постановкам? Уверена, вы могли бы стать просто звездами среди подростков!  
Яёи: - Звездами?  
Рицка: - Идём.  
Яёи: - Да, но…  
Женщина: - Ой, подождите, подождите! Я официальный агент. Вот моя визитка. Держите-держите!  
Яёи: - Ой, спасибо.  
Рицка: - "Хост-клуб Куренаи. Купон на скидку"?  
Женщина: - Ой, нет. Это с прошлого вечера. А, вот что нужно.  
Рицка: - "Киднэп продакшн, менеджер первого отделения".  
Женщина: - Ну, офис тут недалеко. Можете уделить несколько минут? Дебют устроим немедленно. Вы классные, как девочки, и красивые, как парни!  
Яёи: - Правда?  
Рицка: - Эй, не слушай её.  
Яёи: - Почему, Аояги-кун? Отчего бы не пойти? У нас полно времени.  
Женщина: - Да-да, пойдём!  
<чуть позже>  
\- Вот это здание.  
Яёи: - Хм? Это грязное здание?  
Рицка: - На первом этаже видеомагазин, а все магазины выше для тех, кому больше восемнадцати.  
Женщина: - Всё в порядке. Мы специализируемся на школьниках. Да, нам сюда.  
Мужчина: - Ой, вот и вы. Какие милые. Ушки настоящие? Не подделка, а? Эй?  
Яёи: - Ой, больно!  
Рицка: - Стойте! Что вы делаете?  
Мужчина и женщина: - Ха-ха-ха!  
Женщина: - Это наш президент.  
Мужчина: - Ну, мы, так сказать, отвечаем за производство и продажу видео и игр для некой крупной компании. Хотим, чтобы вы снялись в своего рода документальном фильме. Постарайтесь.  
Рицка: - Документальном?  
Мужчина: - Кратко: мы заснимем точный момент потери ваших ушек.  
Яёи: - Что! Потери ушек? Вы же не… а, то есть с девушкой постарше?  
Мужчина: - Идиот! Наши клиенты на женщин не смотрят. Вы двое соберетесь... с мыслями - и скинете ушки и хвосты. Просто скинете.  
Яёи: - Аояги-кун и я?!  
Женщина: - Ну, босс, я подгоню машину со съемочным оборудованием.  
Мужчина: - Да, спасибо. Хорошо, тогда, пока машины нет, посидите в кладовке. Или еще лучше в комнате на третьем этаже.  
Рицка: - Яёи-сан, остается только один выход. Это не так сложно: давай сбежим, как будет возможность.  
Яёи: - У... угу, да.  
Мужчина: - Если хотите, вы, конечно, можете попытаться сбежать. Но я буду стрелять.  
Рицка: - Пистолет…  
Яёи: - Интересно, настоящий он или нет.  
Мужчина: - Хочешь, чтобы я его на твоей голове опробовал?  
Яёи: - Н-нет, спасибо.  
Мужчина: - Вот в эту комнату. Заходите.  
Рицка, Яёи: - Ох-х…  
Мужчина: - Эй, и ничего тут не трогайте! Тут ценные товары. Как видите, окна открываются совсем нешироко: хоть вы и мелкие, но даже вам не пролезть. Уяснили? Ждите тут тихо, ясно?  
Рицка: - "Товары"? Тут DVD. "Сериал Охотник Кумагоро: Страстная любовь со школьником"… Чёрт, гадость.  
Яёи: - Аояги-кун, как ты можешь в этих обстоятельствах быть настолько собранным?  
Рицка: - Не паникуй. Я смогу позвонить в полицию по мобильному.  
Яёи: - Ох, понял!  
Мужчина: - Забыл. Нужно забрать у вас мобильники.  
Рицка: - О.  
Мужчина: - У тебя тоже есть? Давай сюда.  
Яёи: - Н-нету…  
Мужчина: - Могу обыскать - после того как пристрелю.  
Яёи: - Да, д-держите, вот.  
Мужчина: - Ну, сидите тихо.  
Яёи: - Ой, он и дверь запер.  
Рицка: - Ну, теперь у нас нет вариантов, кроме как делать, что он скажет.  
Яёи: - "Что скажет"?! Шутишь!  
Рицка: - Я не хочу тут умереть.  
Яёи: - Н-но я не хочу… с тобой, Аояги-кун! Даже если меня убьют - ни за что!  
Рицка: - Что, Яёи-сан, я тебе настолько не нравлюсь?  
Яёи: - Не в том дело, нравишься или нет! Ах, почему меня похитили с Аояги? Вот если бы с Юйко-сан! Она бы сказала: "Тут ничего не поделать, Яёи-сан. Я не возражаю, если это будешь ты"… Нет: "Я даже рада, что это ты". - "Я ждал этого момента, Юйко-сан!" - "Я тоже. Поцелуй меня", а потом…  
Рицка: - Стоп! Идиот! Что ты несешь? Сказал только что, что не согласишься даже при угрозе смерти. А на самом деле думаешь - вот так?  
Яёи: - Н-нет! Ты не понял! Эх, мы на третьем этаже… Аояги-кун, давай выкинем записку с надписью "SOS" из окна, а кто-нибудь подберет и позвонит в полицию?  
Рицка: - А если они подберут? Они-то на первом этаже.  
Яёи: - Они подумают, что это просто мусор, обрывок - и не возьмут.  
Рицка: - Смысла нет, если никто не возьмет.  
Яёи: - Точно, тогда…  
Рицка: - Что ты делаешь?  
Яёи: - Вот, видишь это?  
Рицка: - М?  
Яёи: - Можно использовать DVD!  
Рицка: - "Охотника Кумагоро"?  
Яёи: - А вот и стойкий маркер, кстати. Можно написать сообщение и выкинуть в приоткрытое окно. Как летающую тарелку.  
Рицка: - Точно!  
Яёи: - "Мы школьники. Злые взрослые похитители держат нас на третьем этаже видеосалона. Позвоните в полицию". Так хорошо? Бросай, Аояги-кун. У тебя лучше получится.  
Рицка: - Так, нам не надо точного приземления под окнами, нужно перекинуть диск на другую сторону улицы. Бросаю! …Упс.  
Яёи: - Плохо…  
Рицка: - Тяжело бросать в узкую щель. Давай заново. Ну, сейчас!  
Мужчина: - Эй! Что вы делаете?  
Яёи: - Ой.  
Мужчина: - Я же велел не трогать товары! А вы что?  
Яёи: - Эмм… Ну, нам нечего было делать, и мы решили поиграть, будто диск - летающая тарелка.  
Мужчина: - Тарелка? DVD вместо НЛО? Вы… такие милые!  
Яёи: - Да?  
Мужчина: - Ох, понимаю. Вы же еще школьники, вам всё - игрушки. Что, трудно бросать, да? Я сам часто играл так ребенком. Вы из приоткрытого окна пробовали кидать?  
Рицка: - Д-да, но плохо получалось.  
Мужчина: - Чтобы получилось, главное, не прикладывать много силы. Смотри и учись!  
Яёи: - Ой, чудесно! Улетело! Улетело!  
Рицка: - Да, а вот вы хороши.  
Мужчина: - Кхе-кхе. Ты видел? Ой, нет у меня времени с вами играть! Вы, сидите тихо!  
Рицка: - Получилось, да, Яёи-сан?  
Яёи: - Ага. Как далеко он улетел? Думаешь, его подберут? Ой, Аояги, посмотри вниз! Та женщина вернулась на машине.  
Рицка: - Они погрузят нас в машину и повезут на съемки.  
Яёи: - Что же делать?  
Мужчина: - Эй, ребятки! Простите, что заставили ждать.  
Рицка, Яёи: - Ох…  
<звук взрыва>  
Женщина: - Ой, нет. Что это?!  
Мужчина: - Что? Огонь? Ой, боже!  
Рицка: - Яёи, толкай их!  
Яёи: - Что?  
Рицка: - В спины! Быстрее!  
Яёи: - Это не слишком - сталкивать их с лестницы..?  
Рицка: - Всё в порядке, они живы. Стоп, надо вернуть наши телефоны! Держи, Яёи. О, а пистолет-то водяной… Как я и думал. Пошли!  
Яёи: - Да.  
Мужчина: - Вы… вы!  
Яёи: - Ой, ну вот мы и…  
Рицка: - Яёи-сан, поторопись!  
Мужчина: - Что это? За ними!  
Женщина: - Босс! Пусть уходят. Тут скоро будут пожарные машины и полиция!  
Мужчина: - Чертовы дети!  
Женщина: - О нет!..  
  
*Рицка и Яёи бегут*  
Яёи: - Хорошо горит.  
Рицка: - Ага.  
Яёи: - Будто коктейль Молотова кинули. Может, мафиозные разборки?  
Рицка: - Может. *думает* А может, Соби всё-таки пошел следом, подобрал диск и что-то сделал, чтоб нас освободить? Не-ет.  
Юйко: - А, Рицка-кун! Эй, Рицка-кун, я тут! Ой, что не так? Вы запыхались, будто от бега ваша жизнь зависела!  
Яёи: - Ну в общем так оно и…  
Рицка: - Ничего страшного. Мы думали, Юйко-сан как раз должна подойти.  
Юйко: - Ясно. Извините, что опоздала. Ну, а куда мы пойдем? Я хочу…  
Яёи: - Поехали домой!  
Юйко: - М?  
Рицка: - Шибуйя не место для прогулок школьников без сопровождения.  
Яёи: - Да, тут опасно.  
Юйко: - Но я же только что приехала!  
Рицка: - Поехали, Юйко!  
Яёи: - Пошли.  
Юйко: - Ой… подождите. Что не так? Вы оба какие-то странные. Что-то случилось?  
Яёи: - Не совсем. Мы просто по-дружески провели время, как ты сказала.  
Рицка: - Ага, по-дружески.  
  
  
**Трек 3. **  
<конференция>  
Ритцу: - Это мне и хотелось рассказать о взрослении бабочек. Спасибо, что выслушали.  
Кацуко: - Сэнсей, огромное спасибо.  
Ритцу: - А? Да, конечно.  
Кацуко: - Было очень интересно. После намечен небольшой банкет. Если хотите...  
Ритцу: - Ах, нет, спасибо, я не люблю подобные мероприятия. И у меня в планах небольшое путешествие. Прошу простить.  
Кацуко: - Что ж, ясно. Тогда…  
Ритцу: - Кстати, это вы пишете для "Помрачения рассудка" цикл стихотворений?  
Кацуко: - Да, это… я.  
Ритцу: - О! Эти стихи блестящи. Особенно цикл последнего месяца, "Я как котенок". Я был тронут.  
Кацуко: - Правда? Серьезно? Чаще приходится слышать, что я слишком стара для стихов. Или что написано отвратительно.  
Ритцу: - Да?  
Кацуко: - О, нет, м-м... Вы сказали о путешествии. А куда поедете?  
Ритцу: - Я собираюсь за улетевшей от меня бабочкой.  
  
  
**Трек 4. **  
<Хаконе>  
Кио: - Хм, снова рисуешь бабочек? Со-тян, если ты все равно одних бабочек крупным планом рисуешь, зачем было ехать в Хаконе?  
Соби: - Невозможно изобразить подлинную бабочку, стоя у стены с мертвыми экземплярами. Нужно рисовать в естественных условиях, как сейчас.  
Кио: - Эй, Со-тян, можешь взглянуть вот на это?  
Соби: - М? Письмо?  
Кио: - Я вчера получил. Прочти.  
Соби: - Это удобно? Надо же, написано тушью. "Кайдо-кун… нет, могу я называть Вас Кио-сама? Ваше имя, написанное и произнесенное, заставляет мое слабое сердце биться как пожарный колокол. Мне кажется, что моя тайная страсть известна всему миру, и лишь Вас моё чувство не может коснуться. Вы погружены, как Нарцисс, в осознание своей красоты, и я не отражаюсь в Ваших глазах, хотя я здесь, рядом, и всегда смотрю на Вас с таким ожиданием. Всегда, всегда - только Вы. Ты. Ах, если бы хватило сил прошептать Вам эти три слова: "я тебя люблю", дальше меня не испугал бы любой исход. Даже падение с горы Хаконе в преисподнюю".  
Кио: - Э-э, я хотел спросить… Так, на всякий случай…  
Соби: - М?  
Кио: - Это не ты написал, Со-тян?  
Соби: - Кио, я не настолько хороший каллиграф.  
Кио: - Тогда как думаешь, кто это?  
Соби: - Не знаю. Постой: упомянуто "Хаконе" и "хотя я здесь, рядом". Похоже, это кто-то с семинара.  
Кио: - Думаю, тогда одна из этих трех…  
Соби: - Всё равно кто, разве не так? Почему бы тебе не сходить на свидание?  
Кио: - Ну, Со-тян! Зачем ты так говоришь! Разве так можно говорить своему нареченному? Будь серьезней!  
Профессор: - Вы, рисуйте серьезней!  
Кио: - Ух, ой…  
Профессор: - Мы приехали в Хаконе не болтать. Посмотрим-ка. Так, у Агацумы бабочка - как всегда… Кайдо… Что это вообще?  
Кио: - Озеро Аши и Фудзияма.  
Профессор: - Вижу. А что это за женщина в облаках?  
Кио: - Заметили, профессор, как и ожидалось! Это главная тема рисунка. Просто нарисовать Фудзи - так банально! И я добавил привидение девушки, бросившейся в озеро от боли своего разбитого сердца!  
Профессор: - Идиот!  
Кио: - Ой, сэнсей! Не бейте меня, я же не школьник!  
Профессор: - Школьники и те серьезней относятся! Слушай, Кайдо, у тебя есть талант. И что ты рисуешь?! В этом нет души. Это преступление против искусства - рисовать только на технике!  
Кио: - Вы опять и снова?  
Профессор: - Потому что словами ты не понимаешь.  
Кио: - Ой, понял я! Понял. Хорошо, поня-ял! *смущенно смеется*(3)  
  
<девичий смех>  
Девушка 1: - Ну что же!  
Девушка 2: - Тебе надо сегодня во всем признаться Кайдо-куну!  
Девушка 3: - Не говори ерунды. Кайдо-кун всё равно неотлучно будет с Агацумой-куном. У меня нет шансов.  
Девушка 1: - Будь храброй!  
Девушка 2: - Да-да, заберись к нему в постель!  
Девушка 3: - Погодите…  
  
Профессор: - О, сад при этой гостинице всегда великолепен!  
Хозяин гостиницы: - О, сэнсей, такая честь слышать это от вас.  
Соби: - Здесь красиво. Японский сад ночью…  
Кио: - Разве? Если надеть только юкату, точно простудишься. Апчхи!  
Девушка 3: - Кайдо-кун! Вы в порядке? Держите платок.  
Кио: - А? Ну… спасибо.  
Хозяин гостиницы: - Чайный домик вон там. Прошу всех внутрь! Я зажгу лампу.  
Профессор: - Так, все рассаживаемся напротив ниши. Хозяин, пожалуйста, вон ту вещь принесите.  
Хозяин гостиницы: - Да.  
Девушка 3: - Ах!  
Девушка 4: - Что это?  
Кио: - Рисунок призрака?  
Соби: - Это… Марунабе Осай?  
Хозяин гостиницы: - Да, ученик мастера. У тебя верный глаз. Однажды, очень давно, так случилось, что Марунабе-сэнсей остановился в этой гостинице. У него не было денег, чтобы заплатить за ночлег, и он оставил картину с Хоити.  
Кио: - Рисунок с Хоити?  
Хозяин гостиницы: - Полуобнаженный юноша в центре - это Хоити, а вокруг него призраки клана Тайра(4).  
Девушка 3: - У него всё тело покрыто иероглифами.  
Девушка 4: - Это такая игра, да?  
Профессор: - Позорище. Вы студенты университета, и не знаете историю Хоити? Прошу вас, хозяин, расскажите.  
Хозяин гостиницы: - Гхм. Это произошло несколько веков назад. Жил тогда на свете красивый юноша Хоити, славившийся своим прекрасным голосом. Однажды ночью Хоити попросили спеть в большом поместье, где было много молодых самураев. Но утром ни дома, ни самураев не оказалось на прежнем месте, а Хоити был крайне уставшим, выжатым до дна. Те самураи были призраками клана Тайра, погибшими в битве при Данноура(5).  
Девушка 3: - Данно... что?  
Девушка 4: - Кто это - Тайра(6)?  
Хозяин гостиницы: - Сенсей, они правда студенты?  
Профессор: - Да, такие вот сейчас студенты.  
Хозяин гостиницы: - Эх, ну ладно. Итак… Если бы Хоити остался один, он бы умер. Поэтому монах расписал всё его тело священными буддистскими текстами. Ночью, когда призраки пришли снова, он стал невидим для них. Но расписывавший позабыл о надписях на хвосте и ушках Хоити, и его всё-таки захватили. Утром, когда Хоити смогли найти, ни ушек, ни хвоста у него не было.  
Девушки: - Ой, нет!  
Хозяин гостиницы: - Это же знаменитое сказание о Безухом Хоити! Но это еще не вся история. Марунабе-сэнсей был столь блестящим художником, что если провести в чайном домике ночь, то явятся настоящие призраки - и заберут вас.  
Кио: - Ой, ха-ха. Вы шутите!  
Профессор: - Посмотри на выражения лиц призраков. Дело не в том, что юноша был пленён ими. Тут другое важно. Прочувствуй сожаление тех, кто в расцвете молодости лишился жизни на поле брани, ощути их страстное желание обладать юношей, которому никогда не суждено сбыться! Кайдо, если рисуешь призраков - делай это на уровне! Они одержимы жаждой преследования живых.  
Кио: - А мне кажется, их просто набросали по-быстрому.  
Профессор: - Что ж, тогда почему бы тебе не провести ночь в этом домике?  
Кио: - Мне?!  
Профессор: - Если сумеешь посмотреть в эти лица ночью, возможно, сумеешь увидеть мир с иной стороны.  
Кио: - А-а! Ни за что! Ох, Со-тян, можешь остаться со мной? Прошу!!  
Соби: - Прости, Кио. Я боюсь призраков, особенно после ужина.  
Кио: - Врёшь!  
Хозяин гостиницы: - Тогда распоряжусь принести сюда футоны. Нан-май-да-бу. Нан-май-да-бу. Нан-май-да-бу(7).  
  
Кио: - Ох-ох… Не было печали, а этот препод... Он только ко мне придирается! Не боюсь я никаких призраков. Ну, м-м, просто лягу и засну!  
Девушка 3: - Как храбро! Ух ты.  
Кио: - Эм-м. Т-ты вообще кто? Э…  
Девушка 3: - А-а, добрый вечер…  
Кио: - У… м-м… м-м!!  
Девушка 3: - Ой, Кайдо-кун. А-а!..  
Кио: - М-м… м-м… А-а!!  
Соби: - Кио!  
Девушка 3: - Ах!  
Соби: - Что?  
Девушка 3: - Ой, Агацума-кун…  
Соби: - Что с Кио?  
Девушка 3: - Я видела... видела что-то ужасное…  
Соби: - Эй, соберись. Эй!  
  
<наутро>  
Соби: - Что случилось? Всё в порядке? Ты просто заснул?  
Кио: - Ну… да-а.  
Соби: - А что с призраками?  
Кио: - Нет никаких призраков!  
Соби: - Да, Кио. Подожди-ка.  
Кио: - М-м?  
Соби: - Твой рисунок внезапно стал куда лучше. Вчера ты рисовал призрака совсем иначе.  
Кио: - Правда?  
Соби: - Да, и получается хорошо. Особенно выражение лица. Влияние Марунабе Осай?  
Кио: - Эх… не знаю. Может, дело в том, что я сумел увидеть, что такое одержимость.  
  
Девушка 4: - Ну, и что же у вас было с Кайдо-куном?  
Девушка 3: - Ничего не было.  
Девушка 4: - Хм, как печально. Кстати, а где профессор?  
Девушка 1: - Я слышала, у него возникло срочное дело в Токио. Он уехал первым утренним поездом.  
Профессор: *пишет письмо* - "Кайдо-кун, или Кио-сама. Прошу простить меня за произошедшее вчера ночью. Я не забуду этого до конца жизни. В конце концов, мне удалось набраться храбрости и прошептать Вам слова "Я люблю тебя". И я этим доволен. Боль от удара, полученного при вчерашней борьбе, остаётся со мной". Эх, это... разрывает мне сердце.  
  
  
**Трек 5.**  
<звучит эндинг к аниме: "…Пожалуйста, соедини нас". Музыку заедает, затем она обрывается>  
Кацуко: - Прошу прощения. Кажется, ответственный за звук перепутал диски. Хм… я продолжу лекцию. В прошлом в академических кругах было принято игнорировать характеристики внешности, то есть красоту и привлекательность, при оценке психологического состояния мальчиков. Однако в конкретном случае, который я сейчас представлю, глубина психологических проблем напрямую связана с внешностью - довольно привлекательной, надо сказать, так что даже расставаться с ним трудно, или… хм… хочется обнять. В целом, нет сомнений, что привлекательные мальчики подвержены большей опасности совращения или преследования в криминальных целях.  
  
  
**Трек 6.**  
Соби: - С завтрашнего дня я на трое суток я еду в Хаконе. Пока я буду там, Нацуо, Йоджи - вам необходимо скрытно последить за Рицкой.  
Нацуо: - Последить за Рицкой?  
Йоджи: - Парень, напомни, когда мы записались к тебе на посылки?  
Соби: - Не собираетесь этого делать? Что ж, тогда...  
Нацуо: - Что? Счет? Проживание и еда по сегодня включительно?  
Йоджи: - "Счёт на 798 534 (8) иены". За что?!  
Соби: - Если бы вы остановились в эксклюзивной гостинице в Хаконе, цена была бы выше раз в десять.  
Нацуо: - И как мы заплатим?!  
Йоджи: - У нас денег нет!  
Соби: - Если нет наличных, можете заплатить иначе. Вы такие милые…  
Йоджи и Нацуо: - Что?!  
Нацуо: - Йоджи, он серьезен.  
Йоджи: - Да, по глазам вижу.  
Нацуо: - Хорошо, мы согласны.  
Йоджи: - Просто присмотреть за Рицкой, да?  
Соби: - Благодарю. Я был уверен, что вы сделаете это для меня. Что ж, тогда вот: диктофон, бинокли, "жучки", инфракрасная цифровая камера, мини-видеокамера с передатчиком изображения…  
Нацуо: - Однако ж! Ты что, всегда это с собой таскаешь?  
Йоджи: - Преследователь! Преследователь!  
Соби: - Я просто защищаю Рицку.  
Йоджи и Нацуо: - Врёшь всё!!  
  
  
<вторник, Шибуйя>  
Нацуо: - Ах-ха. Сегодня вторник и выходной день. Погода прекрасная. Время 9-20, Аояги Рицки не видно, ситуация без изменений.  
Рицка: - До скорого!  
Йоджи: - Он вышел!  
Нацуо: - Начинаем преследование. …10-40, мы в главном торговом центре Шибуйи. Рицка Аояги встретился с каким-то очкариком, приблизительно двенадцати лет.  
Йоджи: - О нет. У Рицки странный вкус. Встречаться с кем-то вроде этого. Хотя, может, он от очков прётся?  
Нацуо: - Йоджи!  
Йоджи и Нацуо: - Ух ты…  
  
Яёи: - Что?  
Рицка: - У меня чувство, что за нами наблюдают.  
  
Нацуо: - Слишком близко подошли.  
Йоджи: - А восприятие у Рицки стало острее, чем раньше. Ой, смотри! Он с женщиной встречается, что ли?  
Нацуо: - Эй, что это за баба? Какая-то она приторно-слащавая.  
Йоджи: - Рицка - и женщина?!  
Нацуо: - 12-00. Примерно час назад Рицка Аояги зашел и до сих пор находится в каком-то подозрительном здании.  
Йоджи: - Это что, магазин для взрослых? Разве школьникам туда можно?  
Нацуо: - Если есть бабло, можно.  
Йоджи: - Да, деньги. Ой, смотри! НЛО летает!  
Нацуо: - Нет, это вылетело из окна третьего этажа, оттуда, где Рицка.  
Йоджи: - Вот сюда приземлиться должно. Что у нас тут… DVD? "Охотник Кумагоро, часть 3". Что это за?!  
Нацуо: - Там сзади надпись.  
Йоджи: - О! "Мы школьники. Злые взрослые похитители держат нас на третьем этаже видеосалона. Позвоните в полицию".  
*Зеро хохочут*  
Нацуо: - Обдурила его эта тетка, а?  
Йоджи: - Какой идиот. А нам-то что делать?  
Нацуо: - Не люблю полицию.  
Йоджи: - Никакой полиции. Может, оставим?  
Нацуо: - Соби взбесится.  
Йоджи: - Ой, черт. Ладно. Давай пожар устроим в здании? В суматохе Рицка сумеет выбраться.  
Нацуо: - Хм. Звучит весело. Ага, хорошо. Вот тут две бутылки пустые. Надо слить у ближайшей машины бензина.  
Женщина: - Эй, вы что там делаете?!  
Йоджи: - Есть!  
Нацуо: - Бежим!  
Женщина: - А! Огонь! Пожар! Звоните 110! Нет, 119! Босс! Коктейль Молотова! Двое странных подростков бросили сюда два коктейля Молотова!  
  
*Зеро хохочут*  
Нацуо: - Хорошо прошло. А Рицка точно не облажался и выбрался?  
Йоджи: - Ну, если нет…  
Нацуо: - Вот и я о том же…  
Йоджи: - Пожарные приехали.  
  
  
  
<среда, школа Рицки>  
Нацуо: - Среда, полдень, сейчас облачно. Аояги Рицка с са-амого утра находится в здании школы.  
Йоджи: - Ой, парень… Сидеть взаперти в таком месте и часами напролёт учиться?  
Нацуо: - Как Рицка это выдерживает?  
Йоджи: - Зато тут много девочек.  
Нацуо: - Что? Йоджи, тебе что, дети так нравятся?  
Йоджи: - Да я не об этом. Просто смотрю, что им, кажется, весело.  
Нацуо: - Эти начальные школы… Если ты умный, то каждый день учиться будет скучно. Если тело слабое, то над тобой будут смеяться, а если хоть немного отличаешься от остальных, станешь изгоем. Все делают вид, что им весело, потому что не хотят в аутсайдеры.  
Йоджи: - У-у, тошно мне от этого.  
Нацуо: - Ага. Но половина из них - девушки.  
Йоджи: - Ой, смотри. Твой любимый типаж.  
Нацуо: - Ага. Идет сюда.  
Шинономе: - Что вы здесь делаете?  
Йоджи: - Привет, Хитоми. Давно не вид_а_лись.  
Йоджи и Нацуо: - Ха-ха-ха.  
Шинономе: - Вы из какой школы? Вы не из наших учеников?  
Йоджи: - _Хитоми - этим именем заклинаю. Хитоми, мы берем тебя в плен. Трофей. Хитоми теперь наша собственность._  
Шинономе: - Не могу пошевелиться.  
Нацуо: - С ней всё просто. Поймана тем же заклинанием, что и раньше.  
Йоджи: - Ничему не научилась.  
*Зеро смеются*  
Шинономе: - Что же мне делать? В прошлый раз, когда такое произошло, появился Агацума-сан…  
Нацуо: - Соби в Хаконе и теперь не вмешается. Хочешь это сделать?  
Йоджи: - Да надо бы сделать.  
Шинономе: - Что-о?  
Нацуо: - А, вон Рицка.  
Йоджи: - Ой, Хитоми, мы прячемся.  
Шинономе: - Хм? М…  
Нацуо: - Что такое? Рицка вышел один.  
Йоджи: - Хитоми, что это значит?  
Шинономе: - По средам после обеда дополнительные кружки по интересам, но у Аояги-куна другие дела.  
Нацуо: - Ох. Что же нам делать?  
Йоджи: - Ой, к черту. Поиграем с ней завтра.  
Нацуо: - Тьфу. Вот облом!  
Йоджи: - До скорого, Хитоми.  
Шинономе: - Подождите! Я... не могу двигаться. Что же делать? Вот бы Агацума-сан был здесь. Нет, нет. Было бы неловко, увидь он меня вот так. Но он бы меня спас. Неважно, что бы он при этом говорил и думал... О чём это я? Хитоми, ты дура-дура-дура!  
  
  
<среда, кабинет Кацуко>  
Кацуко: - Заходи, Рицка-кун.  
Нацуо: - Три часа дня, Рицка зашел в странную квартиру.  
Йоджи: - Я видел! На пятом этаже! Ой, там женщина. Красивая. По правде сказать, в моём вкусе.  
Нацуо: - Если в твоем вкусе, Йоджи, значит, она взрослая. Дай бинокль.  
Йоджи: - Не-ет. Вау!  
Нацуо: - Что?  
Йоджи: - Она задёрнула шторы!  
  
Кацуко: - Что ж, начнём.  
Рицка: - Да. Кацуко-сэнсей, что это за листовка?  
Кацуко: - Где?  
Рицка: - "Помрачение рассудка". Цикл лекций, посвященных 70-летию журнала. Тут ваше имя. Вы будете читать лекцию?  
Кацуко: - Да. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты приехал, если захочешь послушать. Будут доклады по психиатрии и психологическому консультированию.  
Рицка: - Правда? Звучит интересно.  
  
Нацуо: - Неудачно.  
Йоджи: - Да уж. Не удалось. Почему у такого школьника, как он, такая любовница, как она?  
Нацуо: - Но у Рицки есть ушки.  
Йоджи: - Наверняка фальшивые. Я прочитал в порножурнале Кио, недавно, что "5% мальчиков и 12% девочек носят искусственные ушки к шестому классу".  
Нацуо: - Правда?!  
Йоджи: - Дети сейчас такие испорченные. Так, что же нам делать? Соби будем рассказывать?  
Нацуо: - Хм. Не будем. Соби умрёт от шока.  
Йоджи: - Угу, точно.  
  
  
<четверг, школа Рицки>  
Нацуо: - Середина четверга, он постоянно в школе… Ах. Сдаюсь! Хватит. Давай оставим Рицку одного.  
Йоджи: - Хорошо. Тогда сегодня развлечёмся с Хитоми. Приблизимся, так сказать, к пяти процентам.  
Соби: - Каким пяти процентам?  
Нацуо: - А-а!! Соби?  
Йоджи: - Что ты тут делаешь?  
Соби: - Почему вы так нервничаете? Неужели что-то с Рицкой?  
Рицка: - Соби!  
Юйко: - А, Соби-сан!  
Рицка: - Ты уже вернулся?  
Соби: - Да. Приехал прямо с поезда, хотел тебя увидеть.  
Рицка: - Хм, Нацуо и Йоджи? А вы что тут делаете?  
Нацуо: - Мы тут, конечно же, для того…  
Йоджи: - …чтобы присмотреть за Рицкой…  
Соби: - Вы!  
Йоджи: - Эй, не тяни мой хвост!  
Юйко: - Послушайте, Соби-сан! Рицка-кун, Яёи-сан и я собираемся поиграть у меня дома. Соби, почему бы вам не пойти с нами?  
Яёи: - Юйко-сан, кажется, у него есть дело к Рицке. Почему бы только тебе и мне...  
Юйко: - А это кто такие?  
Соби: - М? А, это мои младшие братья.  
Юйко: - О, понимаю. Тогда, может, вы тоже с нами пойдёте?  
Нацуо: - Хм?  
Йоджи: - Мы?  
Юйко: - Да. Не хотите вместе поиграть?  
Нацуо: - Вместе?  
Йоджи: - Поиграть?  
Соби: - Нет уж. Этим двоим пора домой.  
Нацуо: - Да, нам пора.  
Йоджи: - Нет у нас времени играть.  
Нацуо: - Пошли, Йоджи.  
Йоджи: - Ага.  
Соби: - Погодите.  
Йоджи: - Что?  
Соби: - Вот. Сувенир для вас.  
Нацуо: - М?  
Йоджи: - Сувенир?  
Соби: - С благодарностью за сделанное в мое отсутствие.  
Нацуо: - М…  
Йоджи: - С-спасибо.  
Нацуо: - Да, и! - Рицка!  
Рицка: - А?  
Йоджи: - Мы сохраним твой секрет. Будь благодарен.  
Рицка: - Хм? Эй! Вы вообще о чём?  
Соби: - Рицка, секрет? О чем они?  
Рицка: - Хм. Не знаю. А разве не ты что-то скрываешь?  
Соби: - Точно нет.  
  
  
<четверг, около реки>  
Йоджи: - Ну-у, и чем мы заняты?  
Нацуо: - Бросаем камни в реку.  
Йоджи: - Разве это весело?  
Нацуо: - Не особо.  
Йоджи: - Нет, ты же не хотел на самом деле пойти играть со школьниками, а, Нацуо?  
Нацуо: - Ни за что! Это ты выглядел, будто хотел пойти с ними, Йоджи.  
Йоджи: - Угу, хотелось... но только потому, что у этой Юйко классные сиськи!  
Йоджи и Нацуо: - Хм.  
Нацуо: - А что нам Соби дал?  
Йоджи: - Посмотрим... Знаменитые фирменные булочки из Хаконе.  
Нацуо: - Черт! Какой стандартный сувенир.  
Йоджи: - Да, но они вкусные.  
Нацуо: - Правда? Да, на самом деле вкусно!  
Йоджи: - А с Хитоми мы еще поиграем завтра.  
Нацуо: - Ага, обязательно.  
  
  
**Трек 7.**  
<конференция>  
Кацуко: - Спасибо, что прослушали мою лекцию.  
Рицка: - Кацуко-сэнсей!  
Кацуко: - А, Рицка-кун! Ты приехал!  
Рицка: - Да, недавно, с Соби. Не хотелось пропустить вашу лекцию.  
Кацуко: - Спасибо. А вам не было скучно?  
Соби: - Благодарю вас, было крайне интересно. Меня занимают аспекты умственного и физического взросления мальчиков-подростков.  
Рицка: - Ой, сэнсей! До вас в расписании конференции указан какой-то "доктор М." с лекцией "Нестандартное поведение бабочек и психология человека". Разве есть связь между поведением бабочек и людей?  
Кацуко: - Ну, докладчик говорил что есть.  
Соби: - Доктор М? Был ли это тот человек…  
  
  
<Хаконе>  
Ритцу: - О! Летит бабочка. Да, они же есть в Хаконе. Ну, надо поймать...  
Профессор: - Ах, я в смятении. Я снова в Хаконе, полный сладкой боли от неразделенной любви в сердце.  
Ритцу: - Ой, эй!  
Профессор: - Простите, я тут размышлял кое о чем.  
Ритцу: - Очки, очки… где же они. А, не утруждайтесь.  
Профессор: - Ох, что же… какая красота!  
Ритцу: - О, а вы знаете?  
Профессор: - Да, это один из зефиров, кажется.  
Ритцу: - Большая зеленая бабочка. Это крупный восточный зефир(9), обитает преимущественно в горах.  
Профессор: - Ах, эти прекрасные цветовые переходы, отдающие в зеленый и лазурь. Они прекрасны. Простите, я художник, я не мог не взглянуть.  
Ритцу: - Художник? Совпадение напоминает, что он был хорош в рисовании.  
Профессор: - Ох! Как бьется сердце! Это невозможно!  
Ритцу: - Что, простите?  
Профессор: - А, ничего. Извините, но где вы планируете остановиться? Если не возражаете, можно остановиться в той же гостинице, где всегда останавливаюсь я. Мне бы хотелось еще послушать о бабочках. Пожалуйста, пожмите мне руку.  
Ритцу: - А, ну, но...  
Профессор: - За гостиницу платить не придется. Хозяин отеля - человек, глубоко чувствующий искусство.  
Ритцу: - Ха-ха. В самом деле?.. Кстати, вы мою руку так и держите.  
Профессор: - Что вот там за бабочка?  
Ритцу: - А, это кажется японская траурница(10). Эй-эй, а что это вы ко мне прижимаетесь?  
Профессор: - Какой приятный запах!  
*Ритцу нервно смеется*  
Профессор: - Не могу остановиться. Сердце бьется, как будто я влюблен впервые. Нет, за все шестьдесят лет я скорее любил идею о любви, чем был влюблен. Надо перестать увлекаться студентами! Теперь я влюблюсь по-настоящему! Моя первая любовь! И последняя! Это разрывает мне сердце!  
  
  
_Endless_  
  


_31.12.12_

**Сноски:**

(1). S&M - стандартная аббревиатура садомазохистских отношений. Ритцу открыто признает, что он садист.

(2). Мару-кю - мультибрендовый магазин "109 Net", один из крупнейших магазинов в Шибуйе.  
(https://www.shibuya109.jp/inbound/SHIBUYA/)

(3). Внезапный смех в ответ на "неудобные" реплики знаменует сильное смущение. Так японцы реагируют, когда им нечего ответить собеседнику по существу или пойманные на несоответствии фактов действительности (ср. смех Кио в 11-й серии, когда Соби не покупается на его версию о "случайности" их одновременного приезда в Иокогаму на одном и том же поезде).

(4). Слепой музыкант Хоити так красиво исполнял легенду о Хейке, о битве между кланами Тайра и Минамото в конце XII века, что призраки стали просить его о выступлениях ночь за ночью. Друг Хоити, священнослужитель, решил покрыть всё его тело иероглифами, которые должны были обеспечить певцу защиту и невидимость. На следующую ночь мертвый самурай клана Тайра смог разглядеть лишь непокрытые кандзи уши музыканта. Он отрубил их. Хоити выжил и продолжил выступать с прозвищем "Безухий".  
(Пересказ по переводу Дэвиса Хэдленда, "Мифы и легенды Японии").

(5). Битва при Данноура (яп. 壇ノ浦の戦い дан-но-ура но татакаи), "Битва в заливе Дан") - морской бой, произошедший 25 апреля 1185 года на востоке залива Данноура, территории современного города Симоносеки, между войсками родов Тайра и Минамото.

(6). Повесть о доме Тайра/ Легенда о Хейке 平家物語 Heike Monogatari - рассказ о сражении кланов Тайра и Минамото. Иероглиф 平 имеет двойное чтение - "тай" и "хей".

(7). Нан-май-да-бу - буддистская молитва против призраков.

(8). 798 534 иен = 319 400 руб. Это средняя японская зарплата клерка за месяц на 2005 год. Сейчас у работающих в офисе инженеров зарплата может превышать 1 млн иен.

(9). Зеленый зефир: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/3c/Chrysozephyrus_smaragdinus.JPG/411px-Chrysozephyrus_smaragdinus.JPG

(10). Японская траурница: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/11/Ruritateha_06f1628sv.jpg


End file.
